Hood Rat
The Hood Rat is a main character in the Stephen Bruno series. Story He is the original rat to inhabit Emerson. He lead his people to Emerson's Hood and made it their new home. In a short amount of time he was made full leader of all rats and a village elder. He was a good leader to his people and loved his town. He was also a close friend of Stephen, finding the two of them to have a lot in common. He also has a severe hatred towards the lizards, mainly their King. When the lizards launch an invasion on Emerson, he leads his people against the lizards. While they fight back bravely, the rats are outnumbered and outgunned. As Hood Rat looks on at the battle in the streets the lizard King attacks Hood Rat. The two of them fight on the top of the mayor's office, the King is stronger then Hood Rat and is able to beat him back, however Hood Rat plays dirty and bites the King. He then smacks the King off the building and kills him. Later The Nest along with Stephen and Zatch return to Emerson and kill off the rest of the lizards. Stephen is later made the mayor of Emerson. Growing old and tired from the war, and seeing that Emerson was in good hands he decided to retire and leave Emerson for good. He retires to Tibet and becomes a monk. He enjoys his peaceful lifestyle of a monk and even gets married to his new wife Margret. However after being informed of Stephen's horrible leadership and all the chaos in Emerson, he decides to contact the Nest. The Nest appears to him and takes him with him back to Emerson where they confront Stephen and the rat council. Hood Rat translates for The Nest as the Nest scolds Stephen for being a horrible leader and murdering rats and how he was angry with the council for trusting a lizard and attacking Emerson. After the Nest fixes everything in Emerson and Lou Lamitino is made the new mayor, Hood Rat decides to officially retire, this time in Wycoff with Margret. From there he was able to enjoy his life and keep and eye on both Stephen and Emerson, still being its protector and leader. He and Margret later attend Stephen's Christmas party. Appearances Stephen Bruno The Book 2 * Chapter - The Hood Stephen Bruno The Book 3 * Chapter 11 - A Lizard * Chapter 13 - Respect * Chapter 21 - Cross * Chapter 22 - Fights * Chapter 23 - Fights Part 2 * Chapter 24 - Endgame * Epilogue Hood Rat Cutaway ''' * #1 - The Ballad of Hood Rat '''Stephen Bruno The Book 4 * Chapter 23 - Return of The Hood Rat * Chapter 26 - Seeking * Chapter 31 - Rebirth * Chapter 32 - Restart * Chapter 33 - A New Beginning * Chapter 34 - The Finale * A Stephen Bruno Christmas Category:Characters Category:Animals Category:Main Characters Category:Wycoff